


Obedience

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Daily Deviant drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Ginny could only obey.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Is this a party, or...?"

Pleasure rocked through Ginny as Luna’s tongue flicked over her clit. Her mouth opened as a blissful ache began to pool deep in her stomach.

“Luna, I…”

“Touch yourself.”

Ginny groaned. Her nipples peaked almost as soon as she touched them. Light at first, but she soon began to lose control. 

“That’s it, Ginny. Pleasure yourself.”

A click of the door was followed by a gasp, then a chuckle. “Well now. Is this a private party, or…?”

“Not at all, Pansy,” Luna responded. “Take her mouth. She’s quite talented.”

Lost in the sensations, Ginny groaned again. She could only obey.


End file.
